Personenverweise im www.theresienstadt-Lexikon
Schreibe den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier. * Sonstiges ** Literatur über das NS-KZ Theresienstadt ** Terezin Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den ersten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. A Aaronsohn, Georg Adler, Hans Günther Adler, Dr.Simon Achenbach, Paula Albright, Madeleine Alt, Heinz Amelungen, Waldemar Ančerl, Karel Augustinska, Elsbeth Aussenberg, Adolf Außenberg, Kurt http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top B Bacon, Jehuda Baeck, Leo Baretzkin, Stefan Barkai, Hella Barker, A. Barnevelder-Gruppe Bars, Frantisek Bartels, Bauer, Marianne Baum, Oskar Becher, Kurt Beck, Henriette Beneš, Edvard Beran, Rudolf Bergel, Alfred Bergl, Karl Bergmann, Rudolf Berliner, Cora Berliner Juden in Theresienstadt Berman, Karel Bernadotte, Folke Bernstein, Elsa Bic, Milos Biedermann, Samuel Bittner, Renee Bleichroeder, Elli Bloch, Felix Bloch, Dr. Sigmund Blumenthal-Weiss, Ilse Bololanik, Rosa Bondy, Ruth Bonn, Hanuš Bor, Josef Borger, Gertrude Boschan, Julius Brachvogel, Carry Brady, Jiří Brod, Otto Brunner, Alois Burger, Anton Burger, Anton (Kommandant) Burian , Rudolf Burka, Jan Bursesova, Charlotte Busse, Paula http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top C Calmeyer, Hans Georg Caransas, AbChristen Cierer, Alfred Cohen, Hartog Cohn, Alexander Cohn, David Cossmann, Paul Nikolaus Čurda, Karel http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top D Dalps, Irma Daluege, Kurt Dänische Juden in Theresienstadt Daniel, Jiří Dauber, Lucian David-Kafka, OttlaDessauer, Heinrich Deutsche Juden in Theresienstadt Dicker-Brandeis, Friedl displaced persons Dormitzer, Else Drori, Hana Durlacher, Gerhard http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top E Edelstein, Jakub Edvardson, Cornelia Eichmann, Adolf Eidlitz, Friedericke Eisemannova, Zdena Eisinger, Valtr Elbert, Erwin Elisas, Ruth Engländer, Rosa Eppstein, Paul Erben, Petr http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top F Fantl, Hanuš und Helena Fantl, Leo Fantl, Pavel Fantlová, Zdenka Feder, Richard Feury, Ida von Fiedler, Marie Finke-Isaac Evelyne Friederike Finkelgruen, Peter Fischer, Luisa Fischer, Otto Fischerová, Irma Flachova, Anna Flack, Michael Flatow, Felix Gustav Fleischmann, Karel Fraenkl, Edith Frank, Karl Hermann Frankau, Margit Franken-van den Bergh, Katharina Fränkle, Jiří Freiberger, Rudolf Freud, Walter Freund, John Frick, Wilhelm Friediger, Max Friedlaender, Johann Friedmann, Desiderhttp://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/pages/f/friedmannd.htmFriedmann, Hugo Friedmann, Richard Friesova, Jana Renée Fritta, Bedřich Fritta, Tomáš Fryd, Norbert Fuhrmann, August Fuchs, Frantisek http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top G Gabčik, Josef Gabelin, Lore Gal, Fedor Gans, Heinrich Gemeinschaft für Frieden und Aufbau Gerriets, Elsa Gerron, Kurt Gerson, Martin Ghetto-Swingers Ginz, Petr Glazar, Richard Globocnik, Odilo Goldschmidt, Arthur Göring , Franz Gorter, Eugenie Gottlieb, Dinah Grab-Kernmayr, Hedda Grabower, Rolf Gradnauer, Georg Gradowski, Salmen Grassmann, Gertrud Greenfield, Hanna Grienwaldt, Elisabeth Grimm, Karel Groag, Gertrud Grün, Francia Grün, Dr. Maurice Grünfeld, David Grunberger, Julius Gruyters, Sofia Günther, Hans Gutmann, Friedrich http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top H Haas, Leo Haas, Pavel Hachenburg, Hanuš Hacker, Ernst Hänisch, Victor Hubert Haindl, Rudolf Hartmannova, Edita Hausner, Gideon Heilbrunn, Leo Henschel, Moritz Herrmann, Karl Herschkowitz, Berl Hess, Leo Heymann, Ernst Hift, Ludwig Hilar, Evzen Himmler, Heinrich Hinsel, Christine Hirsch, Fredy Hirsch, Judith Hirsch, Karl Hirsch, Rudolf Hirschberg, Hans Walter Hirschbruch, Elise Hofer, Hans Hoffmann, Camill Hohaus, Theodor Hostovsky, Hermann Ferdinand http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top I Iltis, Rudolf http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top J Jacobson, Jacob Jaegermann, Judith Janeček Janowitz, Leo Jecha, Jan Jöckel, Heinrich Jüdische ältere Menschen aus Deutschland und Östereich Jüdische Bevölkerung Berlins 1933-1945 Jüdische Gemeinden in Böhmen und Mähren 1939 Jüdische Soldaten in der Wehrmacht http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top K Kafka, Georg Kahn, Franz Kaltenbrunner, Ernst Kantor, Alfred Kantorowicz, Gertrud Kapo Kapper, Kurt Karas (Kaufmann), Otto Karna, Margita Kárný , Miroslav Kasztner, Rezsö Kessler, Elisabeth Johanna Kessler, Erich Kien, Petr Kiesler, Chava Kinder Kinder der Aufseher im Gestapogefängnis Kleine Festung Kinder von Bialystok Klaar, Paul Klaber, Josef Klang, Prof. Heinrich Klappe, Erich Klein, Arnošt Klein, Emil Klein, Gideon Klein, Ota Kleinova, Ernestina Klüger, Ruth Körper, Karel Kolben, Hans Werner Kolmar, Felix Kotouč, Kurt Kozower, Philipp Krása, Edgar Krása, Hans Kratochvil, Jaroslav Kraus, Frantisek Kraus, Ota Křížková, Marie Ruth Krönert, Benno Krumey, Hermann Kubiš, Jan Kugler, Miroslav Kulka, Erich Kursawe, Karel Kuzmin, M. A. http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top L Lagus, Karel Lallier, Adelbert Lang, Peter Lauscherova, Irma Lederer, Bedřich Lederer, Eduard Lederer, Vítěslav Ledwoch, Martha Lehmann, Siegfried Lehner, Otto Levin. Ursula Levit, Johann Levy, A. Lewin, Prof. Dr. Herbert Liebeschütz, Dr. Jeschiel Lieblová, Dagmar Liebrecht, Heinrich Lindenbaum, Walter Lindt-Aronson, Hilde Loeb, Ellen Löbl, Jaroslav Loewenstein, Karl Löwenstein, Dr. Leo Loewit, Harry Loewy, Maximilian Lustig (Lukas), Frantisek http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top M Mahler, Willy Makovsky, Frantisek Malloth, Anton Mandler, Robert Manes Philipp Mannheimer, Max Mansfeld, Margarete Maria Theresia Masařek, Rudolf Meijers, Eduard Meiners, Frieda Meissner, Dr. Alfred Meissner, Dr. Alfred Menczer, Aaron Mende, Herbert Mendel, Arthur Mendel, Max Merell, Jan Merova, Evelyna Meyer, Leon Meyer, Owe Meyerhoff, Marianne Mikova, Lisa Mildner, Rudolf Mirel, Jehuda Möhs, Ernst Moresco, Emanuel Moser, Eugenie Mosse, Marta Mrazova, Vera Müller, Moritz Munk, Erich Murmelstein, Benjamin Musy, Jean Marie http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top N Nash, Eric Nágl, Frantisek Morič Necas, Victor Neubauer, Albert Neugebauer, Eduard Neuhaus, Leopold Neumann, Richard Neurath, Konstantin Novák, Franz http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top O Österreicher, Erich Oppenhejm, Ralph Ottenheimer, Paul http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top P Panofsky, Erich Partieführer Pečený, Karel Perlsee, Franz Pestek, Victor Phillippson, Alfred Pick, Emil Pick, Ernst Bobby Pick, Hans Pitter, Premysl Plaček, Max Pleyer, Wilhelm Ploennies, Maria Pöck, Oswald Podolier, Marion Poláček, Karel Polák, Josef Polák, Vlastimil Arthur Pollak, Handa Pollak, Helga Pollak-Parille, Flora Popiel, Dr. Simon Popper, Dr. Egon Popper, Dr. Stefan Porges-Bernstein, Else Portugiesische Juden aus den Niederlanden Prager, Dr. Stephan Friedrich Praska, Ida Presinger, Paula Princip, Gawrilo Prochnick, Robert Prominente Prossnitz, Heinz Prüfer, Kurt http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top Q http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top R Rademacher, Franz Raffaelsohn, Paul Rahm, Karl Rambam, Steven Ramon, Ilan Rasha, Karel Rassenideologie der Nazionalsozialisten Rauchenberg, Stefanie Redlich, Egon Reiner, Karel Reisz, Wilhelm Riegner, Gerhart Rocek, Jan Roessler, K.G. Rojko, Stephan Rose, Eduard Rosenbaum, Kamilla Rosenblatt, Leo Rosenthal, Dr. Ernst Ross, Carlo Rostock, Max Rotstein, Siegmund Rottanara, Gisela Rudnicki, Elise Russo, Benno http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top S Salaba, Karel Salinger, Julie Salus, Grete Sandfort, Paul Aron Sasso, Josef Schächter, Raphael Schalkova, Malvin Scharff, Werner Schickler, Familie Schimmerling, Honza Schimmerlingova, Vera Schliesser, Karl Schlitz, Else Gräfin von Schnurrman, Siegfried Schönova, Vera Scholz, Schorsch, Gustav Schragenheim, Felice Schulmann, Frantisek Schultz, Clara Schumann, Coco Schwarz, Aaron Schwarz, Fred Schwarzbart, Julius Schwarz-Klein, Ada Schwerdt, Otto Sedova, Jana Seidl, Siegfried Sekaninova-Cakrtova, Gertruda Sever, Max Seyssel d`Aix, Gertrud Shek, Alisah und Zeev Siegel. Tana Simon, Erich Singer, Judis Skarabis, Richard Škoda, Eduard Skutsch, Prof. Dr. Felix Skutsch, Helene Smetana, Hanuš Solarova, Frieda Sommer, Alice Sommer, Emil Sommerova, Vera Sonnenschein, Leopold Soukup, Thomas Spier, Joseph Spies, Gerty Spitz, Jan Thomas Stahl, Heinrich Stahl, Karl Stahlecker, Dr. Walter Stahn, Alice Therese Stargardt, Dr. Otto Starke, Käthe Stein, Prof. Dr. Arthur Steiner, Jiří Stern, Susanne Sternberg, Henri Sternkopf, Josef Stiassnie, Rudolf Stiassny, Josef Stichova, Eva Stoehr, Georg Dr. Stoppard, Tom Storch, A. Strass, Leo Strauß, Dr. Hermann Strauss, Leo Stricker, Robert Stuschka, Franz Sudetendeutsche Supikova, Marie Synkova-Munkova, Alena Szternfeld, I. http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top T Taube, Erika Taussig, Fritz Taussig, Josef Taussig, Prof. Dr. Leo Thadden, Eberhard von Toepfer, Jenny Troller, Norbert http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top U Ullmann, Jan Ullmann, Victor Ungar, Otto Urliste Utlitz, Prof. Dr. Emil http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top V Valdstyn-Karlynski, Jiří Viel, Julius Vogel, Dr. Jiří Vostrel, Johann Vrba, Rudolf http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top W Wachholz, Kurt Wachtel, Bedřich Wallburg, Otto Wallenberg, Raoul Wallenstein, Konrad Waisenkinder Waldenfels, Freifrau von Gabriele Weber, Ilse Weidmann, Dr. Frantisek Weinberg, Dr. Arthur von Weiner, Pavel Weinerova, Marie Weinmann, Dr. Erwin Weiss, Arnošt Weiss, Otto Weissberger, Otto Weissová, Helga Weißenstein, Frantisek Werner, Prof. Dr. Richard Wertheim, Hella Wetzlar, Dr. Heinrich Widmayer, Heinrich Wiesenthal, Simon Winkler, Hans Winterstein, Paul Wlaschek, Rudolf M. Wodak, Ludvík Wölffing, Dr. Jakob Wolf, Martin Paul Wolf, Otto Wolf, Simon Louis Wolfenstein-King, Helga Wolfeus, Praag Salomon Wolff, George Wolfthorn, Julie Wollenweber, Josef Wolmar, Wolfgang Wolfram von Wongtschowski, Bianca http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top X http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top Y http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#bottom http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm#top Z Zadikova, Hilda Zelenka, Frantisek Zucker, Otto Zwicker, Bruno Lexikonindex Die Internetseite Ghetto Theresienstadt 1941 - 1945 — Ein Nachschlagewerk * www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info * www.ghetto-theresienstadt.de Das Theresienstadt-Lexikon hat drei verschiedene Inhaltsverzeichnisse. Eines davon für Personen: * Lexikon/Personen im Web unter :::http://www.ghetto-theresienstadt.info/indices/personenindex.htm :erreichbar. Von dort aus verweisen die obigen Links auf die genannten Seiten im Lexikon. Diese Internet-Seiten werden von - Jürgen Winkel (Nachfolgern) - privat betrieben und sind keine offiziellen Seiten der Gedenkstätte Terezín (Für Auskünfte zur Gedenkstätte wende man sich bitte an: http://www.pamatnik-terezin.cz ). Der Verfasser des Lexikons - Jürgen Winkel - wurde am 1.1.1944 in Bad Grund/Harz geboren. Gestorben ist er im Jahr 2009. Er war Mitglied des Vorstandes des Niedersächsischen Vereins zur Förderung von Terezín/Theresienstadt e.V.. Er und die anderen Verfasser der Website sind keine Historiker, sie haben sich dieses Wissen auf vielfältige Weise angeeignet, sind auf Ratschläge, Hinweise, Korrekturen angewiesen. (geschrieben von J.W., A.H. im Januar 2007) Verantwortlich im Sinne des Presserechts: * Redaktion und Technik: * Kulturverein Schwarzer Hahn e.V. Künstlerische Beiträge aus der Zeit im KZ personalities active in the cultural life of the ghetto were *the writers Karel Poláček and Norbert Frýd *from the world of music Karel Berman, David Grünfeld, Ada Hechtová, Karel Ančerl, Rudolf Franěk, Karel Reiner, Viktor Ullmann, Gideon Klein, Pavel Haas, Hans Krása and F.E. Klein, from theatre and cabaret arch: František Zelenka, Gustav Schorsch, Vlasta Schönová, Karel Švenk, Zdeněk Jelínek, Ota Růžička, Kurt Gerron, Hanuš Hofer und Leo Strauss * and from the arts Bedřich Fritta, Otto Ungar, Leo Haas, Ferdinand Bloch, Karel Fleischmann, Petr Kien, Adolf Aussenberg, Charlota Burešová, Rudolf Saudek, Jo Spier und Arnold Zadikow.